Fiasco
by Ilovejohnmayer
Summary: When Natalia goes missing and a case goes terribly wrong, it seems that Ryan is the only one who can save her. Defiantly RaiN. Maybe a bit EriCalleigh. My first fic. CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. Silence

Title: Fiasco

Chapter Title: Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own, I just wish.

N/B: Well this is my first fanfic, so don't kill me yet. Also, not sure of how many chaps there will be.

"Well, since that fiasco is over, _I_ am going home"

Ryan turned to face his coworker. She had snapped him out of his train of thoughts about the recent case. It really was a fiasco. It had had a hand full of witnesses, a truckload of suspects, and, well, way too much evidence. In fact, the whole thing had taken them a couple of days. So everybody was glad that it was over.

"Uhh…earth to Ryan. Hello, anybody in there?"

"Ohh…sorry, I was just thinking about the case."

Natalia frowned slightly. "Who would have honestly thought that it was Murrey Ross? He is such a sweetie, but all the evidence turns toward him."

"Well…" Ryan started," Exactly, too sweet. He's dangerous stalker Natalia, and he got what he deserved."

"I know, I know, it's just that…" Natalia signed and shut her locker door. "Never mind, it sounds ridiculous."

"No, no, tell me. Please?" Ryan pleaded. He really wanted to hear what she thought. He liked her. A lot.

"Ok. Well, I think that Ross didn't do it. I don't think that he could have killed that girl." Then she looked up and smiled. "There it is, out for the world to hear. So, do I sound crazy?"

"Not as crazy as you look" Ryan joked. Natalia playfully punched him in the arm, but Ryan felt goosebumps rising where she had touched him, and felt a blush coming. Thankfully, she didn't notice.

"I don't know, maybe it's just a gut feeling huh?" Natalia asked, looking at Ryan, but searching for an answer on his face.

"Well, I always say to trust your gut, because it's usually pretty right." Ryan answered, hoping to bring some ease to his friends' worries. He never liked Tali' to be in any kind of pain, and anxiety was the kind that could eat you up.

"Yeah, and look where that has got you." Natalia said, and Ryan laughed. Natalia smiled at herself. She loved to see him laugh, because he never faked it. If it was funny, then he actually laughed _his_ laugh. As weird as this sounded, Natalia thought it made perfect sense.

"Well, my gut is telling me that we should both go home and get some rest." Ryan told her, picking up his bags.

"You're the boss Wolfe" Natalia smiled, "See ya later, kay?"

"Okay" And Ryan left the building, waving to her as she got in her car. He wished he had invited her over for a movie, or something. He just wanted to keep spending time with her. All the time. He loved everything about her; her beautiful brown skin, her long, wild brown hair, and her warm brown eyes just seemed to melt him from the inside out. She had the funniest sense of humor, and was, probably, the nicest and sweetest person he knew. And, after all this, he still couldn't muster up the courage to ask her out on a date. What if she didn't have the same feelings for him as he had for her? And, despite this, he knew that he was in love, deeply in love.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

'Home sweet home' Natalia Boa Vista thought, as she pulled her car into the parking below her apartment building. She had not spent most of the car ride thinking about where she was going (it was amazing she had made it home at all), but she was thinking about something. Or rather someone.

Ryan Wolfe.

She had to admit, ever since he had come back, he was all she could think about. How his dark brown hair grew back so fast after he cut, his perfectly tanned skin, his pretty hazel eyes. She wished she could glaze into them, but that might not fare well. As Natalia dug in her bag for her keys, she wondered whether this was love.

As she pondered, she didn't hear someone coming up the stairs behind her, and she surely didn't hear the footstep following behind her.

But then again, no one heard the thump of the baseball bat that hit her over her head. And no one heard her being dumped into the truck of a car that drove into the darkness, a CSI inside.

N/B: Okay, what do you guys think? Good, needs work?? I know that this chapter is short, but I promise the next is longer. I gonna need some feedback, so I ask of all of you to push that pretty button in the corner. Yeah, that purplish-bluish button.


	2. 3:15 AM

Title: Fiasco

Chapter Title: 3:15 A.M

Disclaimer: I don't own, I just wish.

N/B: Well this is my first fanfic, second chap. I'm pretty sure of how many chaps there will be.

"Ahh! Can't Miami sleep for one night?!" Ryan questioned, as he reached over to pick up his buzzing cell phone. He was really counting on getting some sleep tonight. "Wolfe"

"Ryan, man, what took you so long." Eric said, but Ryan noted how he sounded more anxious than funny.

"Sorry Delko, some of us actually sleep." Ryan joked, hoping to lighten his co-worker's mood.

"Look Wolfe, you need to come in right now!"

"Why? Man, what's going on!" Ryan said annoying. He was losing his patience.

"Natalia's missing," Eric shouted into the phone, "And it doesn't look good"

"Wha-What happened?" Ryan asked, as he climbed out of bed. This wasn't happening.

"We don't really know. The lady across the way said heard a thump, and when she came out she found a puddle of blood and Natalia's keys in the door, but the door was still closed and locked. She called the manger, who called the police, who called us." Eric explained, his voice growing impatient.

"Okay, I'm coming right now. I'll be there in a minute." Ryan said as he snapped his phone shut and started to quickly get dressed. 'This isn't right' Ryan thought, 'This must be a joke.' He got into his car, hoping, praying, that it wasn't as bad as it sounded.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

She felt the pain first. It was a throbbing pain, like someone had hit her with a bat. Oh, wait, someone had. Natalia opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of what looked like a car garage. It was dark, except for the one single light bulb that hung above her. It was hard to see, because of the lack of light and blurred vision, result of the concussion. She could feel dried blood on her head where she had been hit. She realized that her feet were bound together and she was sitting in a chair, her hands were tied to the arms. The only thing she could move was her neck and head. But her mouth, her mouth was duct-taped. 'Great' she thought, 'That doesn't help any.' She started rocking, hoping that she would fall, and somehow get how. She started falling, but instead of feeling the cold, hard ground, she felt someone, or something catch her.

"Oh no you don't, I can't have your head spread all over the floor. What good would you be to me then, huh?" A voice said suddenly, as it steadied her. "Oh, well, since you're _finally_ up, I guess I should introduce myself."

Was he being sarcastic?

Was this really just a joke for him?

Was her life a joke for him too?

"Well, lets get started then. My name is Mitchell Ross. Identical twin brother to Murrey Ross, who is currently in jail for a crime he did not commit. And it's all your teams' fault. Are you guys' stupid or what? Well, don't just sit there, answer me!" Mitch shouted this last part louder, getting angrier as the minutes passed. He knew that he shouldn't get angry with her, but there she was. And with the angry came the rage. "You know what; let me turn on the webcam, so that all of your friends' can see the show, eh?" Mitch smiled, and went over to turn on the webcam.

Natalia (who didn't really understand what he meant when he said show), was angry too. She had done nothing to this jerk, and he had no right to take his anger out on her. Just like Nick. She mumbled a string of unintelligible curses into the duck tape as a wave of nausea rolled through her stomach. That, plus the blurry vision, throbbing pain, and, of course, the crazy guy in front of her was enough to make her want to go back to sleep. So she could see Ryan in her dreams again. She tried to watch Mitch as he walked over to her and ripped the duct tape off her mouth like you would rip a Band-Aid off a child. She howled in pain, a stinging sensation covering all of her mouth. He just stood and laughed. Then he kneeled down to look her in the eye.

"Jackass!" Natalia shouted, wishing she could slap him silly.

He narrowed his piercing blue eyes and pushed his hands through long light brown hair that, in the sun, could probably pass for red. He then said, "Now, why don't you let me do all the talking." And just like that he put more duct tape on her. He wrapped it around her mouth, around the back of the chair, and back to her mouth. "You'll thank me later for that" he said, and walked over to the laptop to send an email.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

"What has happened Sam?" Horatio Cane said, as he entered the room where Sam was typing on the new computer database.

"Well, sir, it seems that we have just received an email from an unknown address. It sent to the front desk, and the subject is 'CSI: Natalia Boa Vista'"

"And what is in this email?" Horatio asked, hoping it was better than he felt it was. It wasn't.

Well, sir, umm…you might want to call everybody in. This is pretty bad. It's a live webcam that is transferring only to this address. I have been trying to find out from whose computer, but all I can find out is that it's feeding from a laptop. It seems that every ten second, the address is rerouted, so I can't track it." Sam explained, hoping that he wasn't going to ask the question she knew he was going to ask.

"Sam, I'm going to need you to open the email. Can you do that?" Horatio asked, while dialing the number to Eric's cell. She was right, they needed to be here.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

Ryan bent down to pick up his co-worker, no, friend's nametag. It had been sitting in a puddle of her blood. Her blood. Ryan put it in the evidence bag, and felt his temper rising.

'Why', he thought, 'Why couldn't I protect her? I was the last one with her. Even if I had just asked her over for pizza and a movie, she would have still been safe and sound. But now she's god-knows-where, and I'm standing here, staring a puddle of her blood. And, if she survives this, she will never forgive you. Face it; no matter how much you love her, she's a goner.'

'Shut up!' said another, unfamiliar voice. It sounded feminine. 'You know that's not true. Natalia would never do that. I know that she doesn't blame you for anything. If anything, she thanks you for everything.'

'Excuse me' the other voice countered, 'But the last I heard, you cannot tell the future.'

'Well then' the feminine voice started, 'You should take your own advice.'

"Stop!" Ryan said out loud, before the other, meaner voice could say anything. He wasn't really in the mood to hear his conscience argue.

"Ryan?" Calleigh asked, walking over to him, "Who are you talking to?"

"Uhh…no one" Ryan answered. Telling her that one side of his head was fighting with the other might not play well.

"Ryan, I don't want you losing your head, okay? Don't worry; I know we will find her." Calleigh told him, her Southern accent thick with worry.

"We have to find her" Ryan answered. He knew Calleigh was right; he needed to have his whole heart in this. But he couldn't shake this feeling of guilt. Just then, Eric walked over, the look on his face not encouraging.

"Hey guys, we gotta go" he explained, holding his phone, "H just called, and he says he's got something we need to see. Something about Natalia. And it's not good."

Ryan frowned as they made his or her way to his or her car. When was the good news going to come?


	3. Hide

Title: Fiasco

Chapter Title: Hide

Disclaimer: I don't own, I just wish I did.

N/B: This is my first fanfic, third chap. Sorry my updates are a little slow. Thanks for the reviews; they are great.

P.S: I don't think this is important to the story, but I do have Sims of Ryan and Natalia. They live in L.A, Ryan is a campaign worker, and they have three kids; Kendall (oldest girl), Tate (youngest boy), and Elliot (baby girl). Cute, huh?

P.S.S: My profile page is up, check it out!!

She felt her body shaking under the pain. She had been tasered not five minutes ago, and she was still shaking from the pain. She wouldn't mind the shaking; it was pain. It was like her entire body was on fire. Pain shot through her head down to her legs. And now the shaking was just making the pain worse, and making her tired. But Natalia knew that she had to stay awake, or she may not regain consciousness for a long time.

"So," Ross said, walking over to her, "Do you feel refreshed?" Natalia glared at him. How the hell could he be funny, she was in so much pain.

'Because' she told herself, 'He's sick. In his mind, he's sick. And he needs help, before he kills me.'

She watched as Mitch dragged a chair over to her, sitting down right in front of her. He took some scissors out of his pockets and began to cut the duct tape off, cutting her cheek in the process. Blood rolled down her cheek and onto her chin, dripping on her lap.

"Shit!" Mitch said, getting toilet paper and tape. He ripped off the rest of the duct tape (to Natalia's amusement) and began dabbing the cut. Natalia gasped; her cheek stinging. He began to put tape on the cut.

"Sorry about that. I get clumsy too. Don't worry; it's not too deep though. We'll get you all fixed up." Natalia looked into his pale blue eyes. How could he change so fast; be a sweet guy one second and horrible monster the next, "You okay?" he said, smiling weakly. She almost smiled back, but then she saw a glint, a flash of light, go through his eyes. His face changed; he didn't look like a nice guy anymore.

"Mitch?" Natalia whispered, her voice cracking from lack of water.

"Hey, you know, you're kinda cute up close. Ya know?" he smiled, but it wasn't nice at all. He breathed his hot breath in her face. She wished she could push him away.

"Touch me and I swear to God I will kill you!" she shouted, her lungs hurting. Luckily, though, she didn't have to repeat herself.

"Okay, okay; just checking. Besides, it wasn't part of the plan." He then looked at his watch. "Although, maybe another treatment will change your mind."

But before she could respond, she heard a thump. Then a yell, "Hey! Who's here?" the voice said.

"HELP!!!" Natalia screamed, as Ross hit over the head with a blunt object. And, once again, her world went dark.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

Ryan closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to watch anymore. Not this. Not Natalia. Not now. He heard a whimper and turned to see Calleigh wrapped up in Eric's arms. He felt a twinge of anger run through his body. Was this situation bringing them closer? He felt a hand close over his and looked over to see Alexx standing there. Her eyes were shining and she looked as though she was about to cry. He tried to read her face, what it was saying, and he understood. Eric and Calleigh were in pain, and they were comforting each other. He nodded his head, and Alexx smiled. Ryan looked up to see the video had stopped and Horatio was standing.

"Okay, I think we all know what we have to do. We have to bring Miss Boa Vista home, safe and sound. So first, Alexx, what can you tell us about her injuries?"

"Well," Alexx said, letting Ryan's hand go and stepping forward, "Of course, her head injury. Looks as though she was bleeding, but the blood clotted. Obvious concussion there, but its probably only mild. As for the electrocution, it doesn't look as though she has any apparent burns or fractures. But she can't be shocked too many times, or heart will fail on her."

"Thank you Alexx. Okay people, we need to find her and find her now. So lets get back in the field." They all began to leave; to go process evidence, back to the crime scene, and, of course, to dig through Natalia's history.

"Hey Ryan, can I talk to you for a sec?" Eric called, as he walked over to Ryan.

"What about?" Ryan said, crossing his arms.

"Well, I just want to make sure you're okay. You know, since you're not obvious victim here." Eric mumbled, rolled his eyes at the last part.

"What do you mean 'obvious victim.'" Ryan said, raising his eyebrows and voice slightly.

"I mean, you're not the obvious victim. You weren't hit over the head with a bat and then tasered." Eric voice also rising.

"Eric, it's not my fault-"

"But it is Wolfe. It is. You could have stayed with her, took her home, something. You're always trying to blame someone else for your mistakes. It's always someone else's fault. But not this time. Not this time Wolfe." Eric yelled. They stood there, staring for a moment, before Eric walked away. Ryan wanted to tell him that it wasn't true, what he said was wrong. He wanted to challenge him. But, in his heart, he knew he was right.

It was all, all, his fault.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

_She is standing in a room. A yellow colored room, but not an outlandish yellow. More of a warm yellow. She smiles, she isn't in pain anymore. She is safe from all that want to hurt her. In her safe yellow room, she knows that she and Ryan are going to be okay. Ryan. 'He's not here' she thinks. She frowns. Why can't he be here too? They would be happy. She walks towards the door, turning the knob. She opens the door…. _

Natalia opens her eyes to bright light. She grunts; they're very bright lights. She blinks, her eyes adjusting to her new setting. She had been moved. She tried to ignore the sickly pounding in her head and liquid dripping out of her ear, and looked around. It looked like a cellar or basement. It was dark in the corners and very dusty, there were boxes and containers stacked up, writing scribbled on top. She was doing a mental body check when she heard Mitchel come in.

"Ahh! You're up. Good."

"Where the hell am I? What happened to the man? Answer me you son of a-"

"Whoa! One question at a time woman." He said, smirking at her. She licked her dry lips.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Nowhere" he answered. His smirk was getting bigger.

"Fine, what happened to that man?" she was getting impatient. She knew she probably shouldn't be arguing with her captor. He could easily kill her.

"Nothing"

"Nothing my ass. He sure as hell ain't here." she said, her voice cracking. She couldn't talk too much more.

"Look, I shot him, okay? I don't know why I'm telling you this anyway, but I killed him. And dumped the body."

"So, is that the plan now? Kill everyone who gets in the way of what you want and need, huh? You gonna kill me too?" she said, her voice almost a whisper. She felt a blow against her face. He had punched her. Her right side burned, and she felt her eye bruising.

He laughed, and then looked into her eyes, "Maybe."


	4. Innocent

Title: Fiasco

Title: Fiasco

Chapter Title: Innocent

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Ross twins, I just wish I did.

N/B: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the long wait, I've been a little busy, with life and all. Hey, did everybody see the new CSI: Miami on Monday. Good, huh?

Calleigh looked up as Eric walked into the lab. On any other day she would have smiled at, but not now. Natalia had been missing for almost 9 hours and they were just now getting results. That wasn't good enough for Calleigh. She could see the effect this was having on everyone, especially Ryan. But she expected no less; he loved her.

"Got anything yet?" Eric asked, putting his hands into his jean pockets.

"It's coming. So, what was that thing with Ryan?"

"That? Oh, nothing. Just a Wolfe thing I had to straighten out" he said, lightly smirking.

"You know, it really wasn't his fault. The chances of him asking Natalia to do something were slim. It just happened, these things happen sometimes." Calleigh said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well-"

"Plus, you know, he is hurtin' more than any of us right now."

"But-"

"Actually, you should be more of a friend to him right now; instead of being angry at him. You should probably apologize when you see him again." Calleigh said, interrupting him for the second time. Eric opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He nodded and stood quietly as Ryan entered the room.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Ryan asked, noticing the slight tension in the air.

"Oh, well, better now. Our results are coming out." Calleigh said, typing on the computer.

"Look, Ryan, I just want to say that I'm sorry about earlier. Didn't mean it." Eric said in, a hushed and hurried tone. But before Ryan could respond, he left the lab.

"What was that?" Ryan asked, pointing his thumb towards the door.

Calleigh ignored his question and picked up the printed results. "Well, all the blood at the scene is Natalia's, but look at this." She handed him the piece of paper.

Ryan looked it over, his face getting paler as he read, "No way."

Calleigh nodded." It's not possible, is it? I mean, really?" They stood in silence as Horatio walked into the room, pondering over the results.

"What are the results Mr. Wolfe?"

"Well," Ryan said, running a hand through his short hair, "The blood work was clean, but the fingerprints from the bat, well, it matches Murrey Ross. The one we just put away. H…it doesn't make any sense; how could he have kidnapped Natalia?"

"That," Horatio said, putting on his sunglasses, "Is what we're going to find out."

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

Ryan peered through the glass that separated him and Murrey Ross. He knew that Ross knew something; something that he hadn't told them before. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for battle. As he turned around, he found Horatio standing before him.

"Mr. Wolfe, are you sure that you want to go in there? I know this case is important to you, maybe even personal, but I can't have you in there if you think you are going to do something regretful."

"Yes, Horatio, I need to go there. I need to find out." Ryan said, looking straight into Horatio's shaded blue eyes behind his glasses. Horatio nodded, turning and walking into the interrogation room. Ryan followed close behind.

Ryan looked Ross up and down. He looked quite different than the last time he had seen him. His long light brown hair had been cut short, and he looked as though he had lost weight. But, more than that, he looked jaded, angry, tired. He wasn't the same man.

"So, what do you guys want now, huh? Did I kill a kid this time, or beat up an old lady?" His voice was deeper, more forceful.

"No, this time you decided to kidnap a CSI; one of my people." Horatio said, taking his glasses off.

"Does the name Natalia Boa Vista ring a bell?" Ryan said, taking a picture out of Tali's folder and sliding it across the table.

"What? No, I've seen this lady in my…wait, I know her. She was there when I got booked. Well, good riddance. What goes around comes-"

"Don't you dare talk about her! You don't even know her!" Ryan yelled, slamming his fist on the table. The room was quiet a moment, before Murrey spoke.

"Look, I couldn't have got to her anyway. As you all do know, I _am_ in jail. I don't think I'll be killing anybody soon, since I didn't kill anyone in the first place."

"I'm sure you have some buddies on the outside." Ryan replied, crossing his arms.

Murrey gaped at him. "What do you think I am; some kind of hard core criminal? Look, just because I'm in the system doesn't mean I'm to blame for every bad thing that happens. I'm not your damn scapegoat; it was a parking ticket!"

"We found your prints on the baseball bat that hit her. Now I don't know how you did it, but we got you now, so you'd better start talking."

"IT WASN'T ME!!"

"THEN WHO!" Ryan said, matching his decibel, "Then who Ross."

"You have a brother, don't you Murrey." Horatio said quietly. Ryan and Ross turned to look at him. Ross slowly nodded. Ryan stood; confused.

"Mitchell. The stupid kid. I love him to death; shit, I went to jail for him. I decided to cover his ass that time, but he's just gone too far this time. I can't do it this time."

Ryan's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "You have an identical twin brother, don't you?"

Murrey nodded. "Sadly, yes. We look exactly the same, even have the same DNA and fingerprints; but act nothing alike. Mitch was always into stuff he shouldn't have been in; gettin into trouble and stuff like that. I try to help him out of it, but there is only so much I can do. He has some neuro problems, in his head and brain, so gets real angry sometimes."

"Angry enough to kill?" Horatio asked, stepping up. Murrey simply nodded. Ryan felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"Where do you think he'd take her." Ryan spat out, feeling sick. He didn't know how much more he could hear.

"I don't know. He works at this car place. Gil's Garage, I think is what it's called. Don't know where it is though, he's had so many different jobs."

This time Horatio spoke up. "That's alright, we'll find it. Now, did your brother kill that girl as well?"

Murrey shrugged, "I guess he did. For some reason, his record isn't here. I know he has one, I can't the number of times the cops have shown up at our stoop. Hey, I'm free to go, aren't I. I gave you info and everything, you guys know I didn't do it."

"Well, for right now, you're going to keep yourself in that chair. We may need more information on your brother. Mr. Wolfe, follow me." Horatio said, walking out of the room. Ryan followed, nodding his head to Murrey. He was thankful to him; he had slipped up on his twin brother. Even if it was for his own benefit. But what really amazed him was how Natalia…how Natalia was right. She was right! That gut-feeling that Murrey hadn't done the crime was right. He cracked a weak smile and shook his head. He'd never doubt her again.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

Natalia forced herself to open her eyelids. She wanted to continue sleeping, but her body, actually, the pain, wouldn't allow her. She wished her could just sleep. Just sleep. When she slept, she couldn't feel the pain. She couldn't feel the jolts of electricity that passed through her weakened body. She couldn't feel the non-stop pounding in her head. When she slept, she couldn't see Mitch's hurtful eyes, only Ryan's soft ones. She wished she could just sleep forever.

'No!' a voice in her head shouted, 'You need to stay awake. Even though the pain is sickening and it seems as though they will never find you, you know they will. You have to keep your end of the bargain, you need to keep going.' She slowly nodded her head to herself. She needed a plan; a plan to stay alive. So when she was shocked again, she'd be ready. But, for now, she was going back to sleep.

"Oh, no you're not." Her eyes flicked open. Mitch, or was it Ross (She had figured it out, Mitchnice, Rossevil), was standing in front of her. "Whoa, you look a mess." She licked her dry lips; Ross. She watched him as he walked over to a corner in the room and picked up something. She thought he was going to hit her again, but instead he held it in front of her.

Natalia would have gasped if a piece of duct tape wasn't tied around her mouth. It was a mirror, and she could hardly recognize herself in it. Her eye was bruised and purple, her cheek swollen and tender. It looked infected from the cut. Her hair was matted, dried blood from her head injuries in there. There were lots of little cuts from the electrocution, and her face was dirty from all the dust. She looked down and closed her eyes; she wished she hadn't seen herself at all.

"Oh, don't be ashamed now. If I were you, I'd smile. At least you're not looking at yourself from heaven. Anyways, I'd say it's about time to let your friends know I have you here. You agree, right?" He ripped the duct tape off once again, but now she hardly felt that pain. All the other pains overlapped that one.

She tried to speak, she really did. But all that came out were short, wheezing breaths. She coughed violently, wishing for a glass of water.

"What's wrong? Come on, where's the smart little remarks you usually give out? Oh, all out of breath? Oh well, maybe I can actually get some work done now. And, now I don't have to waste duct tape on you."

Natalia just glared at him, hoping her hateful eyes would burn right through him. Then, though, she just shook her head. She was tired; tired of wasting what little energy she had left on him. From then on, she was looking for a way out. If no one, even Ryan, could save her, then she'd save herself.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

Ryan felt his breathing stop. He was standing near the door in front of Gil's Garage; the place where they believed Natalia was being held. He tried not drop the gun clutched in his hands (his palms were sweaty) and tried to shake his bad feelings.

He had these….these feelings that she wasn't there anymore. She had been there, yes, but she wasn't there now. He shook his head; that made absolutely no sense. He looked up as Horatio started yelling to the door.

"Miami-Dade Police! Open up!" When there was no answer H nodded his head. Eric kicked the door down. Everyone rushed in, guns raised. They looked around, but there was no sigh of human anywhere. People went into rooms, looking for her, yelling "Clear!" But there was no sigh of her or Ross anywhere. Ryan felt as though he would collapse. He couldn't take more disappointment. Suddenly, though, he heard Calleigh yell, "We got a body!"

Ryan's feet finally gave in. As everyone else ran into the room, he was just sitting on the floor. Waiting for the pain, the hurt, the tears, to kick in. Just as they were coming, though, Calleigh yelled something else.

"It's not Boa Vista!"

Ryan quickly stood up, hoping no one had noticed his episode on the floor. From what he saw, no one had. He felt his heart make a temporary recovery. He'd be okay for now; as long as there was no more bad news. He went into the room, walking up to Calleigh.

"Looks like a GSW. He's already dead. Lets look for the casing, it was an in and out. Alexx should take a liver temp., so we can find out how long he's been down. Also, there's a chair over there. I bet ya all my money Natalia was tied up there." Calleigh said, patting Ryan on the back. He kneeled down to get a better look at the old man. On his name patch it said 'Gil'.

"So", Ryan mumbled, "You're the owner." Ryan then stood up, running his hands through his hair. He felt bad that the old man had gotten in Mitch's way, but felt even better to know that Natalia wasn't lying where Gil was now. And she wouldn't; at least not on his watch. He was going to find her. That was one thing he was absolutely sure of.


	5. Press

Title: Fiasco

Title: Fiasco

Chapter Title: Press

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Ross twins, I just wish I did.

N/B: Thanks for the reviews. They are awesomely awesome! Did you guys see Calleigh's escape? It was so cool; I wish I'd thought of that.

He knew what he had to do. As Horatio walked up to Rick he knew this was for the best. If this went through, then they would have a real shot at finding Natalia.

"Hello Rick" Horatio said, taking off his glasses.

"Horatio. So, you guys didn't get an address at all. Ross has to have one."

"We did. It was empty, cleaned out. He's staying some where else. Where… is what we need to find out."

"We need to have a press conference. You don't think that Ross will kill her if he sees it T.V."

Horatio signed, "Let's hope not. Let's hope."

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

She knew what they had to do. As the cameras flashed and the reporters crowded, she knew it was necessary. Alexx looked over at the rest of the team;

Frank, preparing to speak to the growing crowd.

Horatio, standing calmly and retaining his ever-lasting leadership.

Eric, holding Calleigh close and looking disbelieving that this was all happening.

Calleigh, the look on her face so determined that Alexx thought that she was going leave and find Natalia right then and there.

And, finally, Ryan, who looked like he had just lost his life. His face was pale and unreadable, and he looked sick. She watched as Horatio said something to Ryan and some color returned to his face. As Alexx thought about how she felt, Frank began talking.

"Let's get started. We all know why we're here. There has been a kidnapping. CSI Natalia Boa Vista has been missing for 12 hours…" Alexx knew how she felt. Saddened. She felt sad that this had happened at all. She knew that she saw a lot in her line of work, but she never liked it when it hit so close to home. And the lab was a second home to her. Natalia didn't deserve any of this, but she knew that she'd pull through. That was just the kind of girl, no, woman she was.

Frank's request snapped her back into reality. "Any questions?"

A reporter stood up. "Are there any leads in the investigation?"

"No." Frank said.

"Why does it take 12 hours for you guys to find one of your own?" Another reporter asked, which Frank ignored.

"Do you suspect CSI Boa Vista was involved in something illegal?"

"Again, no," Frank answered, pointing to yet another young reporter, "Yes?"

"Do you all suspect that she is dead?" The room went silent for a moment. Frank opened his mouth as though he was about speak, but it was Ryan who finally spoke.

"No…no, we don't. And we won't until we either find her, or her……" Ryan trailed off, his eyes darting to the ground.

"That's all for now. The public have the description of the suspect. If you do spot him, please, do not approach him. He is armed and dangerous." And with that he left, the team following. Alexx shook her head, hoping that it only got better from this point. At least for Natalia's sake.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

She now knew what she had to do. It was simple; she just had to live. _Live_, it was real easy to do that before, but now she had to fight to keep it. As she listened to the radio Mitch had brought up to entertain himself. They, the team, had had a press release; to find her. They hadn't forgot about her.

'Forget? Of course they won't forget! Come Nat, you've been there so long. They're like family to you. Especially Ryan.' Natalia smiled to herself, like she always did when se thought about Ryan.

"What the hell are you smiling about? So what they did that stupid press release, they are never going to find you. And, even if they did, they'd find your pieces, not your body.' Ross laughed, dark humor taunted his voice. Natalia frowned, she wouldn't even let him touch her. How the heck was he going to chop her up?

"Well, that stupid attempt to save you has made me mad, so its time for another shocker. Ready to be surprised?" Natalia just tried to shake her head, but Ross wrapped duct tape around it.

She tried to prepare herself for the pain, but nothing in the world could prepare her for being electrocuted. It hurt like hell, and made all other injuries, the head ones, hurt even worse.

'Well, at least it couldn't get any worse. Wait, I shouldn't think that…' A cracking sound came from her leg as she heard herself scream. A burning pain raced up and down her leg, and her lungs hurt from yelling.

Ross stopped tasering her and came over to her. "What in God's name is wrong with you now?"

He took off the duct tape. Finally, Natalia found her voice, dry and in whisper. "My leg. I think. You. Broke it."

"Oh, that's a load of…whoa! The lady's not lying, you indeed have a broken leg. I'm staring at it right now. Ouch, open facture. Sorry."

Natalia tried to not hyperventilate and glanced down at her leg. Her head shot back(with pain, of course, to her dismay), and she felt nauseous. Almost immediately the little bit of food that was still in her came up, along with plenty of yellowish colored liquid. She knew what that meant, she needed food. And water. God, how she need some water. As Ross swore and cleaned up the vomit, Natalia felt her eyes closing.

'Is this it? Am I dieing now. No family, no friends, no Ryan. All alone, except this jackass of course. No…this can't really be it, can it?' Natalia tried to keep thinking, but her mind was turning black on her. She opened her eyes one last time, looked out the small dusty window, and saw two squirrels fighting over a nut. She smiled, shook her head, and closed her eyes.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

He knew what he had to do. As Ryan walked towards the parents of Murrey and Mitchell Ross, he knew. He knew it was going to be hard for them. These were their children, their only children. It couldn't be easy to digest, could it?

"Hi. My name is Ryan Wolfe. I work here at the crime lab. Thanks for coming in." He said, shaking their hands.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. We just got back from our second honeymoon, we went to the Cayman Islands; absolutely beautiful. So…which one of them is it this time? Did Murrey do something else?" Mrs. Ross said, hands on her sides.

"Uh, actually no. No, this time we are gonna talk about Mitch." Ryan said, a little confused; wasn't Mitch the bad apple?

"Mitch? What about Mitch? He's been doing so well since the hospital. Out of trouble and everything. Right honey?" Her husband just nodded.

"Well, he's in trouble now. We have reason to believe that he may have been involved in a past murder. We now have prints that link him to the kidnapping of a CSI."

"Mitch? On, no, you must be mistaken. Mitch is a good boy, its Murrey that is the bad one of the bunch."

"The bunch?"

"Yes, the bunch. Anyways, I'm sorry if Murrey has caused you any problems, but we can't help you. He hasn't been home in a long while."

"Umm, I hope you don't mind me asking, but where do you all live." Ryan wondered why he had just asked that question, he knew that they lived here, in Miami.

"Boston, Murrey just bought us a house there; which really makes me wonder why he'd go off and do this." Mrs. Ross said, bringing her finger to her sun-burned cheek.

Ryan stopped for a second. "Wait, hold on, did you already sell your house?"

"Yes, nice young couple is living there now. Why?"

"And what did you mean by the bunch?"

This time the father answered. "We have a daughter, Maura. She's on a business trip right now, so your going to have to wait till she comes back-"

"I need her address. Right now please!" Ryan said, as he took out his phone and started to call Horatio. They were looking in the wrong place, they had been looking in the wrong place.

"2794 Winston Lane. What's wrong? What's going on?"

Ryan ignored her. "H, yeah, I have an address. He has a sister, and she's not home right now. 2794 Winston Lane, yeah, I'm on my way. Yes, I got back-up. Okay, I'm coming. Bye."

"What's wrong?" The father asked.

"I think we've found the missing CSI. I have to go now. Goodbye." Ryan turned around and began walking to the elevator, pulling out his cell to call back-up. He smiled, they got her, and he knew it. He could feel it in what was left of his heart. Now all he had to do was get there in time.


	6. Breathe

Title: Fiasco

Title: Fiasco

Chapter Title: Breathe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Ross twins, I just wish I did.

N/B: I AM SO SORRY GUYS!! I HAVE BEEN KINDA SICK LATELY!! Thanks for the reviews.

5:31 pm

2794 Winston Lane. 2794 Winston Lane. 2794 Winston Lane.

He couldn't get the address out of his head. As Ryan drove his Hummer through the streets of Miami, siren blaring, he couldn't think of anything other than the fact that he had done it. He'd found her. And now that he'd found her, he'd never let her go. Never again.

5:40 pm

He pulled up to the house the house to find Horatio, Frank, several other police cars, and an ambulance pulling up too. He got out his car, pulling his gun out.

"Where do you think they are?" Ryan asked, checking to make such his gun was fully loaded. He was prepared, and wanted, to shoot Ross down.

"I'm not sure. But we're going to find out." Horatio said.

They began walking towards the door. "Do you think she's alive?"

Ryan held his breath for Horatio's answer. "I'm sure she is; but it be better if saw for ourselves, don't you agree Mr. Wolfe?" Ryan just nodded. He stood by as Horatio yelled his lines to the door. The moment felt a little like the one before it, but Ryan had different feelings this time. He knew that she was here, he could feel her here. He just hoped that she felt him to.

5:42 pm

They kicked the door down just in time to hear a gunshot. Everyone ducked, but no one was shooting at them. Ryan's eyes widened as he realized it had come from above them. Horatio made silent signs for them to follow around and behind him. As they quickly walked up the stairs, Ryan couldn't help but notice the pictures around the house. Pictures of what looked to be Maura (who looked just like Murrey, only girlish), Murrey, and even Mitchell.

When they got to the top floor, they all looked around. It appeared to be a normal floor until Ryan noticed a string hanging from the ceiling.

"H!" Ryan whispered. Horatio walked over and pulled down the string. Of course, a staircase appeared. They slowly walked up it until they approached a door. Horatio looked at Ryan once, his eyes telling him that he might not like, or even be able to handle, what he sees, but Ryan just looks away.

5:44 pm

As Horatio opens the door, Ryan can smell the stench of blood and vomit. He feels his body trembling, his palms sweaty.

"Stay right where you are, or I'll shoot her brains out!" A voice called. Ross. But as they slowly entered the room, Ryan felt his heart leave his body. It was Natalia, and she wasn't moving. He tried to see if she was breathing, but her head had fallen to her chest.

"Mitchell, put the gun down. It's all over." Horatio said, his gun pointed straight towards Ross. Ryan resisted the urge to yell at Horatio to just shoot Ross. He never really understood how Horatio could stay so calm in these situations, but this was the love of his life. His soulmate, sitting less than 10 feet from him, unconscious, maybe even dead, and he couldn't even help her.

"Hey old man, I call all the shots around here. Now tell your men to put their guns down or…or…" Ross said, trailing off. But Ryan wasn't even listening. He couldn't take his eyes off her. There was dried blood in her hair and on her face. Her eye was swollen and purple and there was fresh blood leaking out of her ears. He didn't know what that meant, but he knew that it shouldn't have been happening. None of this should have. Not to Natalia.

"Or what Mitchell; if you shoot my CSI, I guarantee you that you will be killed, and it will be fast." Horatio said, scooting slightly closer.

"Stop! Don't come any closer or I swear to God I'll shoot her brains out." He yelled, holding the gun even closer to Tali's head. Ryan felt himself take another deep breath.

"Mitchell, listen to me. You got what you wanted; you got your brother out of jail. Now, let that be the end of it." Eric said this time. Ryan was still staring at Natalia though.

'Why is that towel wrapped around her leg?' He wondered. Half of him didn't want to find out.

"NO!" Everyone jumped. Mitchell stood, breathless, "I'm not. Going back."

"Where?" Ryan finally said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You…You know. Jail." Mitch said, stuttering.

"Why not? Look at what you done to her." Ryan said, nodding his head toward her. He heard Calleigh, who was right next to him, whisper to him to be quiet. But he couldn't, he felt so strangely calm.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Mitchell said, as he began to take the gun away from Natalia's head. They all began to inch forward.

"It's alright son, just put the gun down." Horatio replied.

But then Mitch put the gun to his head. "I'm so sorry. Tell my brother and sister that I'm sorry."

Ryan's eyes widened. "NO!" He yelled, but it was too late. Calleigh walked to Ross and checked his pulse. She sadly shook her head. Ryan sighed, then walked over (actually it was more of a run) to Natalia. They untied her from the chair and gently lowered her to the floor.

"Get the paramedics." Horatio said, looking Natalia over.

"Natalia? Natalia, love, please wake up. Please be okay." Ryan said, stroking her hair.

"She's not breathing, and I'm not getting a pulse." Calleigh said. If Ryan's could get any wider, then they did. He started CPR, and felt his eyes watering up.

'No!' he thought, 'I am not losing you Natalia. Not today. Not before I can tell you how much I love you. How much I have always loved you; ever since I first saw you.'

By the time the paramedics had come in, her heart hadn't started beating yet. Ryan wanted to keep going, he could have helped (he had to help her), but Eric pulled him off. He forced himself to watch as they stuck a tube down her throat and started squeezing air from a bag into her lungs. He watched as they took the towel off her leg, only to close his eyes quickly. He had broken her leg, and it looked bad. Ryan felt as though he was going to be sick, but he knew he had to keep himself together for the sake of Natalia.

"Why isn't she breathing yet? What's wrong?" Ryan asked, leaning over one of the medics back. Eric pulled him back.

"Let them do their jobs, okay man?" Ryan nodded. They were all quiet for a moment, and Ryan found himself beginning to pray. He wasn't a religious person, but for some reason he was praying.

Then, finally, he heard it. That sound that he needed to hear all along. Her breath. It was small, but she was back.

"She's back, let's move her." One of the paramedics said, and they put her on an orange board.

They had saved her. He wanted to hug them, but they were already leaving. They all started to leave, following after the paramedics.

"Can I go with her; I need to go with her." Ryan asked, trailing behind them as they walked outside.

"Sir, it would better for her if you didn't. We have a lot of work to do on her."

"I promise I'll stay out of your way, but I need to go with her." Ryan replied as they loaded her into the back of the ambulance.

"Sir, we have a **lot** of work to-"

"I understand that, but you don't understand me. I am not going to let her out of my sight." Ryan said firmly. They stared at each other for a moment, but finally the medic just nodded. As Ryan climbed into the back of the truck, he looked at his team. Calleigh's eyes were slightly red, and H just nodded to him, as if he was telling him to make sure she was going to be okay. That she was going to live.

And then the door shut.


	7. Ride

Title: Fiasco

Title: Fiasco

Chapter Title: Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Ross twins, I just wish I did.

N/B: I will update more often guys. I should know better, I hate waiting!! Can't believe Alexx is gone; she's still in my story. All the medical stuff is real, I watch mucho E.R. Thanks so much for the reviews!! Esp. cabot007!!

He looked back to Natalia as the van jolted forward. The meds were still pumping air into lungs, and now sticking needles into her skin. He didn't know how he managed to watch all of what had happened in there. He guessed the power of love overtook everything else. He hoped so.

"Wha…What are you doing? What are you giving her?" Ryan said, squeezing Natalia's free hand.

"Look kid, you can't ask questions about everything we do, okay. We're giving her some saline, she's obviously dehydrated."

Ryan nodded, making a mental note. He just sat, holding her hand and stroking her hair, as they did other things like look at her ears and leg. But he couldn't hold every question in.

"Why is there blood coming out her ears? What does that mean?"

The medics glanced at each other, looking as though they didn't want to tell him. "It means there may be some internal bleeding. And that means we need to get her to the hospital and into surgery as fast as possible."

Ryan slowly nodded. This couldn't be happening.

Ryan continued to watch as the paramedics continued to help Natalia and as one talked on the radio to, what he guessed to be, the local hospital.

"Are we almost there?" he asked, rubbing Tali's hand softly.

"Yeah, about 2 to 3-" Ryan felt something hit the side of the ambulance he was on. He quickly shielded Natalia with his body and felt something sharp hit his head.

"What the hell happened?" The medic next to him yelled.

The driver turned and yelled back, "Something hit me when I was turning, it's not my fault."

Ryan watched as the door next to opened and light filtered in. Why was _this_ happening? Why couldn't he just get Natalia to the hospital? He was starting to step out of the truck when one of the medics, whose name was Daniel, stopped him.

"Okay, Mr.…"

"Wolfe, Ryan Wolfe."

"Okay, Mr. Wolfe, I need you to stay with your friend here, and James, I need you to come with me. We got a pedestrian hit here."

"What about the ox bag?" The man named James said. Ryan couldn't speak.

"Mr. Wolfe is now in charge of that. Now, it's not hard. One squeeze every three seconds. Every Three Seconds. Be sure to count. Now, it's up to you. If something happens, tell Whitney up there, she'll help you. I'm sorry about this, really am." Daniel explained. Ryan still could not speak. He took the bag from James and began to pump air into Natalia's limp body. Was this the only thing keeping her alive?

"And by the way, get that cut checked out when you get to the E.R." And with that, the doors shut again.

What cut?

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

About two minutes Ryan felt the ambulance stop again. The doors were opened, and in front of him stood a black woman in scrubs and a white coat surrounded by some other women in pink scrubs; the doctor and nurses. He continued to pump air as they climbed up and started to roll her out. He heard the woman named Whitney shouting out different things like 'blood pressure' and 'resps'. Someone gently pushed him to the side and started pumping. Ryan finally found his voice again.

"What's wrong? Tell me something, how I can help." Ryan said, briskly walking as they rolled Natalia through the halls and into a yellow room.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step outside." A nurse said, her voice squeaky.

"No, no I can't leave her."

"One, two, three." The doc said, gently lifting her off one bed to another.

"Give me the bullet." Another doctor said as he came in and started to listen to her heart.

"Pupil are unresponsive to light." Someone said. Ryan was losing track of all the people in the room.

"I hear pnuemo, we're gonna need a chest tube."

"What's wrong, tell me something."

"Sir, please step out." The same nurse said again.

"What's her name?"

Ryan knew the answer to that. "Natalia Boa Vista"

"Ahh, the missing CSI."

"Not anymore." Ryan said, a hit of happiness in his voice.

"And you are?" The other doctor said.

"Ah.. Ryan Wolfe." He said, not really concentrating on the doctors. He was staring at Talia.

"Well Mr. Wolfe," the male doctor said, "You can help us help her by leaving, okay."

Ryan nodded. He was just about to enter the hall when he heard something start beeping rapidly.

"She's crashing!" Ryan rushed back. The line on the heart monitor was flat.

"Push .5 of atropine and start compressions!"

"WHAT'S WRONG NOW!" Ryan yelled over the commotion. He was mostly ignored. The nurse began pushing him out the room again.

"She's in V-tach!"

"Get the paddles!"

Ryan watched from the hallway; they had finally gotten him out. Most of him wanted to go back inside and hold Natalia until the end of time, but right now he couldn't do that.

But he couldn't just stand outside.

He slipped inside and stood in the corner.

"Charge to 350. Clear!"

Ryan winced as the doctor put paddles on her chest and shocked her. This couldn't really help her, could it? Hadn't she already been shocked enough?

"Charge 400. Clear!"

What now? What if she didn't wake up?

"Charge 400 again! Clear!"

What would he do? What would he do without her? He wondered how he had been living without her before.

"One more time now! Off!"

Why had it taken a tragedy for him to finally confess it all? To tell her how he loved her so, how he wanted to marry her and be a father to their children. Nothing else really mattered.

"Come on now. Clear!"

Well, he was. He was going to tell her. Because she was not about to die. Not his watch. And if she didn't feel the same…well…what could he do?

Beep. Beep. Beep.


	8. Fall

Title: Fiasco

Title: Fiasco

Chapter Title: Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Ross twins, I just wish I did.

N/B: I refuse to believe that Ryan is bad. I refuse. Thanks so much for the reviews!! Esp. cabot007!! I think this is gonna be my fav. chapter!

"That's one bad cut." Ryan jumped at the sound Calleigh's voice. He had probably been thinking about Natalia deeply, so much as he wouldn't notice that she had walked to him.

"Yeah, it's not that bad. But they made me get a tetanus shot."

"Ouch." Calleigh said, sitting down next to him. She had found him in the surgery waiting room after asking the E.R doctors.

"Where's Eric?"

"With Horatio and Alexx at the scene; they seemed to have things under control, so I decided to see how you and Natalia were doing."

"Oh." Ryan said, signing.

"Oh, what?"

"Well, as much as I hope, it didn't look good. She was doing okay until we got here. Then she went down."

Calleigh gasped. "But she's okay now, right?"

"Yeah, she's in surgery, which is good."

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Your gonna be okay."

"Yeah, but it's not me I'm worried about……so, what did you find?" Ryan said, his voice perking up again.

"Well, we found the taser in which Ross had electrocuted Natalia, but there is one problem."

"What?"

"Well, it was police issue. And Mitchell was no police officer. But neither his brother nor sister is either. So I entered it into the database and found out it belongs to a Chase Denton, who just happens to be married to Maura, Mitchell's sister."

"Okay, come on. Let's bring him in."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

Ryan nodded. "I'm not doing anything here, and I already told them to call me if she gets out of surgery and I'm not here."

Calleigh nodded, and they left the waiting room behind.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

"So what, he got my taser? What, that makes me the bad guy?"

Horatio walked to the side of the table and slowly took off his glasses as he said, "I think it does. And here's why. Two days ago, Mitchell Ross emptied out his bank account, which had 25,000 in it."

"So?" The dark haired man sitting behind the table said. His fingers tapped nervously on the table.

Ryan stepped up. "The same day you cashed in your own account, 25,000."

Chase sighed. "Look, okay, you got me. I found he was planning to try to break his brother out of jail. So I blackmailed him into paying me to keep it on the down low. But I didn't know that he was gonna pull this off. If I had known that he was kidnap CSI: Boa Vista, then I would have never let him."

"What about the taser?"

"I can't answer that. I went home and left on my belt like I always do. I don't usually take it home, but I was gonna clean it. Next thing I know, it's gone."

Horatio glanced at Ryan. "Did Mitchell visit your home that day?"

Denton thought about it for a moment. "Actually, he did. I remember Maura letting him in. I also remember telling him to get out. I mean, was he trying to rat me out? So he went upstairs to use the bathroom and……

"And what?" Ryan said, confused.

"Oh! That little bastard! He went up there and took my taser. I gonna kill him!"

Horatio put back on his glasses. "It's a little late for that. Book him Mr. Wolfe."

"Gladly."

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

"Hey Wolfe, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Eric said as he walked in the autopsy room where Alexx was processing the body of Mitchell Ross.

"Uh, just checking up on Alexx and seeing how the autopsy's going."

"Well, there's not too much to do. One bullet to the head, hit the temporal lobe. Immediate death probably."

"Well Ryan, if you're done here you can come with me. I got Natalia's clothes in the lab."

"Kay"

They walked to the lab, Ryan thinking about how everything was just falling into place now.

"Well, all the blood on her shirt and pants are hers. I found the entry points of some of the electrical shocks on her sleeves and the exit points in her pants."

"Yeah, okay." Ryan sat down and sighed.

"What's up man?"

"Well, what's the use?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Ross did all this. All of this just to get his brother back. Now he's dead, his brother probably out, and Tali…she got the worst end of the stick."

"Look man, if you try to analysis these guys, you'll lose your mind. I think Ross not only had some mental problems, but he felt like violence was the only way he could turn. And Natalia just happened to be in the way of his path of destruction."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ryan said, as his phone rang. He quickly picked it up. It was the doctor at the hospital.

After he got off the phone Eric started quizzing him. "What they say?"

"Well, she's been out of surgery for a couple hours now; they just forgot to call me. Her family's already there with her. I'm gonna go to the hospital and see how it is."

"Okay. Oh, and Ryan?"

Ryan turned around just before he walked out of the lab. "Yeah?"

"When did you start calling Natalia 'Tali'?"

Ryan laughed and replied, "When did you start calling Calleigh 'sweetheart'?"

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

"So, how does it look?" Ryan said, as he peered into the SICU (surgical intensive care unit) where Natalia's family sat around her bed.

"Well, it's 50/50 really. We can't really be sure that the surgery was a complete success until she wakes up. She had a collapsed lung and a rip in her pericardium that caused the tension pnuemo. Both were repaired, but she's still on a vent and being closely monitored."

"What about her leg? Will she walk again?"

"Oh, yes, most likely. It wasn't as bad as it looked. But she will need physical therapy. So, pretty much, she has a long road of recovery ahead of her."

Ryan pressed his on the glass and said, "She's one of the strongest people I know. She's been through so much, with the abuse and everything. If she could make it through that then she can make it through this."

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

"Hey love." Ryan said, as he slid into the seat next to Natalia's bed. Everyone, including her family, Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Alexx, and even Frank had come and go. Her parents were going to stay, but they had been here for hours, and needed rest. It was almost 3:15 A.M, which reminded Ryan of how, just a day earlier, he had gotten that terrible phone call. So much had changed since then, but his feelings for Natalia had only gotten stronger.

"Tali, um, I'm…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry, this should have never happened. Not to you, you of all people. You are one of the most loving, caring people I have ever met. And I know I shouldn't have waited to tell you, but I want you to know that I love you. I really do. When ever you're around my heart speeds up and I get all sweaty when I walk into a room and you're in it. I pretty much die when you smile and go to heaven when you laugh. And I know you probably can't hear me, or you think I'm insane for tell you this now. But I want you to know that you are deeply loved. Not just by your parents, but by me too. And we're going to make it through this." All this came in a rush, so Ryan was very out of breath but he didn't really care. He had done it, he had told her. Now, if only he could do it when she could hear him.

He sat awake for about 45 minutes, telling Natalia about different moments in time (from when he realized he was in love to the cutest little quirks she had that he loved) and stoking her smooth brown hair. He never really talked about the case. He eventually fell in an untroubled sleep, his hands holding hers.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

Something was nudging him. Ryan didn't really want to get up, so he opened up his eyes a little bit.

And found two big brown ones staring back.


	9. Reason

Title: Fiasco

Chapter Title: Reason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Ross twins, I just wish I did. Also, the website is not real! Hint, hint!!

N/B: Very sorry. Three weeks. At camp. Very tired. Very sorry. Thanks so much. For the reviews. Esp. cabot007!!

She had heard him. She heard every word he said. And as soon as he said it she felt a terrible weight lift off her shoulders, even though she was in so much pain (not enough morphine). He loved her. He _loved_ her. He loved her. She had kept thinking this as he talked to her for a long time. And she hadn't wanted to, but she did fall asleep.

But when she woke up…no words could explain how much she wanted to pull the stupid tube out of her mouth, kiss him straight on the lips, and tell him how much she loved him. But she couldn't do that.

When Ryan saw that she was awake he did the strangest, sweetest, oddest thing anyone had ever done with her. He sat there and stared. Just stared into her boring brown eyes. She stared right back into his hazel grey ones. Eventually she broke the focus and looked him over. His hair was messy, his face not shaved, and bandage on his forehead. What the hell had happened when she was out?

A nurse came in about that moment and quickly called the doctor. Ryan had stopped staring and was now whispering because, for some reason, Natalia had started crying.

"Shh, you're okay. You're safe here; you're going to be okay. I'm here, I'm not gonna let you go again." His voice was so soft.

By the time the doctor had come in she had stopped crying, and Natalia hoped that that wouldn't happen again. First the doctor checked her out, and then she gave her a white board and a marker.

"Now, can you tell me what day it is?"

Natalia wrote 'yes'

The doctor chuckled. "Well then, what day _is_ it?"

'July 8, 2008'

"Nice, now, do you know your name?"

'Natalia Boa Vista'

"Now, can you read his nametag?" She pointed to Ryan nametag.

'Ryan Wolfe' she smiled as she wrote it. So did he.

They did a few more, and then doctor said she'd come back, but that Ryan had to leave. Natalia shook her head, she didn't want him to leave her, but he did. Again.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

"She woke up?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Is she okay?"

The doctor, Dr. Anderson, stepped up and began explaining to them what she had told Ryan before. The looks on everyone's faces went from concern to relief almost immediately.

Eric stepped up. "So, how long till she can come back?"

"Well," Dr. Anderson looked more serious than before, "She should be able to go home in about a week to a week and a half, but when can she go back to work? Hard to say, but it's ultimately up to her."

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

Horatio stood in front of Maura, Murrey, Mary, and Michael Ross. While Maura was sobbing and even Murrey looked sober, the parents' faces were unreadable.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"This isn't happening, not my brother." Maura was still in denial.

"Sorry! That's all you have to say, is that you're sorry!!" Murrey was irate.

"He knew this was coming…" Everyone turned to look at Mrs. Ross, who had spoke her first words since they had arrived. Silent tears began rolling down her face.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Murrey jumped up in front of his mother, "How can you say that about Mitch? Did you even love him, you stupid bitch!!"

"Do not talk about your mother that way!"

"Don't tell me-"

Horatio stepped up. "Let's just calm down; nothing you say will bring him back." They all looked up at him in confusion, then understanding.

Calleigh then walked in. "I'm sorry for your loss, but I have a few questions to ask."

They nodded, and Calleigh continued. "Did anything happen before Mitchell killed Rose Lansford? Anything that could have made him stressed?"

"Yeah, she broke up with him. She worked at the DMV at looked up his background. Saw all the arrests."

That was the stressor. "Also, we found out that the gun was registered to Jeffery Young. Do you know who that is?"

They all looked at each other before looking at Calleigh and Horatio. Maura stood up. "That's…my boyfriend; the father of my unborn child. And he would never own a gun."

"Well, ma'am, he does. And I need to know where he is."

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

How did they miss this before? As Samantha Nelson (known as Sam) stood in front of the apparent website, she just couldn't believe it.

"What do ya got?" A voice said. She turned around to see Ryan Wolfe walking toward her.

"What are you doing here?? I thought you'd be in the hospital for sure, with Natalia."

"Yeah, well, she's asleep. And the doc said I should go home and get some rest, but…"

"You can't, of course." Ryan laughed, the first time in a while, and Sam was happy she was able to cheer him up a bit. Sadly, though, it couldn't stay that way.

"What's this?" His eyebrows burrowed.

"It's a website started by Jeffery Young; . It's pretty popular, but not for a good reason."

Ryan looked at the screen to see Natalia's face plastered on there. The site was all untrue, meant to drag Natalia's name through the dirt. It explained things like how she was the one who told Rose Lansford about Mitchell and put an innocent Murrey in jail; all good reasons why Mitchell would kidnap her. In truth, this guy was just as guilty as Mitch had been.

"And the worst part is that people pay to get info like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Young has set up an entrance fee like thing. People just put in there credit card digits, he takes off 100, and bam, full access. People think they are getting the real thing."

"How did we miss this?"

"Well, it was pretty underground before Natalia was kidnapped. And then we were so busy that we never noticed. Thing have just now quieted down a bit."

Ryan shook his head in disgust. "Can you get rid of it?"

"It's not that easy, but I can put a notice on there saying that it's just a spam page or that if they visit the page they get a virus or something of that matter."

"Great, thanks Sam."

"Take care of her, and yourself."

"I'll try." Ryan said with a smile, before pulling out his cell and calling Horatio.

"Hey H, I got us a suspect; Jeffery Young. Oh, oh really, yeah I'm on my way."

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

Eric looked up at the building as Ryan, Horatio, and he began to move. They were at Westin Inc., a company that handled software design. No wonder Young knew so much about computers.

As they walked in to the building, they all kept their eyes peeled. Horatio went up to the manger's office (he had called before hand), while Eric and Ryan looked for Jeffery Young. Eric spotted him first, and Young knew it. He pulled his gun as Young pulled out his own.

"Everybody on the floor!!" Eric yelled, as Young started shooting. Ryan and Eric ducked down and shot back. They looked up to see Young was up and running. Both began to chase after him as he ran to the back of the building and began climbing down the fire escape. Eric thought that they weren't going to catch up, that they were going to lose Young. But then Wolfe, in his crazy ways, jumped down two floors, barely landing right in front of Young.

"Put your hands up!" Young looked like he wasn't going to listen, but Ryan moved closer.

"I said to put em' up!" Finally, Young put his hands up.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to get pushy about it." Just as Eric was putting on handcuffs Wolfe's phone began to ring.

"Uh, okay, I'll be right there." Ryan smiled and turned to his co-worker.

"What?" Eric asked.

"They're taking out the tube. Can you handle him?" Ryan pointed to an angry Jeffery.

"Yeah man, H should be here in a minute. Go ahead."

"Thanks! See ya." And with that he started climbing down the rest of the stairs.

Eric shook his head. "Kids today…come on Young. You got some talking to do."

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

"Alright, now…blow!" Natalia began blowing like she would if it was a birthday candle. But instead she was blowing out the tube. She felt it coming up her throat and mouth and began coughing. Her throat was dry and she felt like she couldn't breath.

"Okay, now take deep breaths."

"R…Ryan." Her voice was quiet and scratchy.

Ryan stroked her hair. "Don't try to talk yet. Do you want some water? Or ice chips?"

Natalia nodded. He gave her some and she instantly felt better. The doctor checked her lungs to make sure she was in the safe zone. Then she left, telling Ryan he couldn't stay long.

"How do you feel?"

Natalia sat up. "Ryan?" Her voice was still scratchy and a whisper, but she needed to ask him something.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

Ryan looked surprised. "You, you heard me?"

Natalia nodded. "Every word."

He scooted a little closer to her, in which she could feel his hot breath on her face. "I love you Tali'. And I hate myself for not only taking this long to realize it, but having to almost lose you to tell you. It shouldn't have taken a tragedy."

They sat in silence for a while. Natalia didn't know what to say. Should she say 'I love you too'? She had felt so confident this morning, but now she felt like a little girl again.

She decided to ask him some questions. "Where's Mitch?"

Ryan looked happy. "Dead, he killed himself. He won't hurt you anymore."

But much to Ryan alarm, Natalia looked sad. "Oh."

"Natalia, don't tell you feel sorry for him. Or that you are in love with him, or something like that."

"No, no, it's nothing like that. It's just…"

"What? Please tell me." Ryan's concern grew more as tears began rolling down her face.

"I…just wanted to know the reason. The reason why he did what he did. Why he punished me for all the wrong-doings in his life. Why he teased me with my own life. And why he took his own in the end." Natalia sobbed, her voice cracking and eventually giving out.

Ryan held her close and gave her some water. "I don't know why, but I can tell you that you're here for a reason. That there is a reason you're here and he's not. And that's because you're a survivor, and you went through something a lot of people couldn't. And that makes me love you even more."

They sat in silence for a while. Ryan looked down to ask her if she was okay, but she was asleep. He tried to put her head back on the pillow, but her arms stayed wrapped around him. He felt confused.

'She didn't tell me she loves me. Well, maybe doesn't. I guess that's okay, I mean, I can't force it on her. But even still, I feel like she loves me; like she doesn't have to tell for me to know.'

He sat pondering, as Natalia slept an uneasy sleep filled with memories of her recent trauma.

Neither knowing what the future held.


	10. LoveSomething

Title: Fiasco

Title: Fiasco

Chapter Title: Love/Something

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Ross twins, I just wish I did.

N/B: This is final chapter, so enjoy!! The song ft. here is "Something" by the Beatles, written by a Mr. George Harrison.

"Mr. Young, sit down." Jeffery Young looked unbelieving at Horatio before sitting down.

"What's this all about? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why did you run?" Horatio replied, taking off his glasses.

"I don't trust the police, and I don't trust you." He said, crossing his arms.

"Well, Mr. Young, you don't have to. But I do want to know why you started a website about my CSI, and why you slandered her name."

Young looked at Horatio with a funny look in his eyes. "I don't have to tell you anything. And I'd like my lawyer now."

Horatio ignored him and proceeded to walk out of the room. Outside the glass was Ryan, standing and wondering what was going on. As soon as H came out he asked, "What happened?"

"He's lawyered up."

Ryan shook his head in disgust. "People like him shouldn't be allowed to have lawyers."

"Watch your words Mr. Wolfe," He said coolly, putting his glasses back on, "Watch your words."

In the other room Calleigh was talking to Maura Ross-Denton.

"So Maura, you didn't mention that you were having an affair."

Maura looked down at the table. "I didn't mean to. But Chase, well, I guess I just fell out of love with him. And then I met Jeffery, and the next thing I know, I'm pregnant."

"How do know it's not Chase's child?"

"Trust me, it's not Chase's. He couldn't make a baby if he wanted to."

Calleigh nodded, and Maura sighed. "I can't believe this is happening. First, my brother goes to jail for a crime he didn't commit, then my other brother kidnaps and tortures someone, and then kills himself. And then my husband and boyfriend are arrested for being involved. I don't know what I'm going to do if this baby's a boy."

Calleigh sat down and put her hands on Maura's. "You're going to raise him right."

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

"Hey, Calleigh, you know I love you right?"

She turned towards him. They were in the locker room, closing up shop for the day. Or, at least, till the next case.

"No, I didn't know that. But I'll keep that in mind as I think of how much I love you too."

Eric smiled as he walked over and pulled Calleigh close and kissed her deeply on the lips. But as they were kissing they didn't notice that Sam had walked in.

She cleared her throat, and they jumped apart.

"Get a room you guys." She said as she emptied her locker. They just smiled and winked at each, knowing something she didn't.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI MIAMI

_Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover._

_Something in the way she woes me._

_I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe and how._

_Somewhere in her smile she knows, that I don't need no other lover._

_Something in her style that shows me._

_I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe and how._

_You're asking me will my love grow. I don't know, I don't know._

_Ya stick around, now it might show. I don't know, I don't know._

_Something in the way she knows, and all I have to do is think of her._

_Something in the things she shows me._

_I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe and how. _

Natalia sat up to tie the one shoe on her foot. The other was in a blue cast, the color picked out by Calleigh. She was leaving the hospital; she had been here for a week or so. The whole time she had her family, her co-workers, and Ryan with her. The doctors were weary to let her leave, but the tests showed that she was doing so much better, and she really wanted to go home.

"Ready to go?"

Her heart skipped a beat as he spoke. She looked up to see Ryan picking her jacket off the small bedside table and helping her put it back on. It felt nice; being so close to him. Her blood felt hot next to him, and her heart beat even faster. She hoped Ryan couldn't hear it.

He did. She knew because he looked up in a confused face, and then gave her a crooked smile.

"Interesting…" He said, as he leaned towards her. She could smell his scent, which was shaving cream and leather. Yum. She leaned closer to him, so close their heads were touching. She felt her eyes closing, her lips getting closer to his. And finally, finally, (finally!) they closed the gap.

His lips were better than she had ever imagined. They were soft and warm, barely touching hers. He started pulling away, probably embarrassed, but Natalia didn't want to stop. She had waited an awful long time for this. She deepened the kiss, parting her lips a little so she could inhale his breath. She put one hand around his neck; she was combing through his thick hair with the other. He had one hand on her back, the other caressing her cheek. She heard him moan and felt his tongue in her mouth. Maybe they were moving a little fast……

She pulled back. "Maybe we're moving a too little fast."

"Do you love me?" Ryan asked, out of breath. She stared at him. What kind of person would…

Ryan shook his head. "No, no I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I told you I love you, which I do, and I'd like to know if you love me too."

Oh. She smiled. "Yes, yes I do." He smiled back, and they closed the gap again.

That's it guys!! I really hoped you guys enjoyed it. Um.. I am starting a new story soon, but it's for Criminal Minds, not CSI: Miami. But! I will have a new story for you guys at some point. Probably a bunch a yummy one-shots. Again thanks to everyone who even took a look at this story. Thanks to my reviewers, my subscribers, and my editor, Ringo. Till next time!! 


End file.
